Of Death and Taxes
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes."--Benjamin Franklin. Grissom's certain he can do his and Sara's taxes without any help. GSR!


This is a response to the weekly CSI challenge for the week of April 13-19.

**Must start with the line:** Grabbing a box, he tipped it over and dumped everything on the table. _Well, this is what I get for waiting until April 15th_, he thought, and heaved out a long sigh.

**Random Prompts (Use or don't use - up to you):** birthday cake, lighter, ambulance, nervous breakdown.

I hope you enjoy!! And as always please R&R :).

* * *

**Grabbing a box, he tipped it over and dumped everything on the table. _Well, this is what I get for waiting until April 15th_, he thought, and heaved out a long sigh. ** He wished he could just take a **lighter** and burn everything. You think the IRS would take that as a valid excuse? "Well you see the reason I couldn't file my taxes this year is because I 'accidentally' burned all of my receipts." Yea Grissom was sure that'd go over real well. He looked again at the mountain before him and wondered why he didn't just hire an account to do them like Sara had suggested.

"Gil you know they have people for stuff like this. We get payed to solve crimes. And they get payed to solve peoples' tax mysteries. I mean most of them are probably still paying off all those student loans. The least we could do is throw a little business their way," she had said trying not to laugh. It had been a great idea but of course Grissom had been the ever eager alpha male and insisted he could do their taxes better than any professional.

So three hours later Grissom was no father along than when he'd started. He'd only managed to have a near **nervous breakdown**.

"Add the deductions from lines 1-7 to what you subtracted from lines 8-10. Take this total and add it to the sum of the deductions from the previous total," Grissom read the words allowed and this only seem to increase his feelings of insanity.

"I don't even see a line 7! And what previous total?" Grissom was seriously contemplating calling the IRS and giving them his checking account number with instructions to take out anything they'd missed. Anything so long as he didn't have to keep starring at the same form over and over. This was all Sara's fault. Well not really her fault but he had done his taxes on his own for years and never had problem. Now that they were married they were filing jointly. And while he kept all of his receipts neatly organized, Sara's were a completely different story. When she'd showed him her shoe box full of receipts he'd visibly cringed.

"Don't look at me like that. I TOLD you we could just pay someone to do this for us. But you insisted that you could do it. You asked for my receipts here they are!"

And here he was. Grissom decided he needed to take a break. It's not like the forms were going anywhere. He padded his way into the kitchen opening the fridge to grab something to drink. As he a grabbed a glass of orange juice he noticed they still had some of Hank's **birthday cake** left. Sara had insisted they get him a cake. Grissom reminded her that he couldn't eat it. But she had insisted it was the thought that counts and they could enjoy it. Grissom knew it was a shameless plug to get cake.

"You know honey if you want cake I can just buy you one."

"What are you saying? I'm fat? I'm a pig?"

Grissom had known better than to argue with a pregnant women so he'd just closed his mouth and ordered the cake.

After downing his glass of juice Grissom again attempted to tackle the mound of receipts in front of him. He smiled when he read the line asking if he was claiming any children as Dependants.

"Not yet," he thought with a smile. His smile quickly faded though as he kept reading down the page.

Thirty minutes later Sara walked into their study a file in her hands.

"You should get changed. We have reservations for dinner in an hour," She said as she searched her desk drawer for a pen.

"Honey I think we're going to have to cancel them. I'm no where near done and this is my only chance to get them finished."

"You have a pen?" Sara asked as she continued to riffle through her drawers.

"Yea why?" he asked handing her his pen.

"Sign these please," she said giving him a sweet smile as she put the file she was holding down in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened the file.

"Our taxes. I love you and I trust you but we've had these reservations for months and if we don't go now are next opportunity won't come around till I'm as big has a house."

Grissom looked between his wife and the papers in front of him.

"Ahem," Sara said pointing to the line at the bottom of the page.

"Yes dear," he relented as he signed the forms.

"See was that so hard?" she asked teasing him.

"Now hurry. We only have 45 minutes until we have to be at the restaurant."

Grissom sighed and made his way into his bedroom to shower and change. As he turned on the water in the bathroom he wondered how long she'd had the finished forms.

"Two weeks," he heard her yell into the bathroom.

"Huh?"

"If you must know Gilbert they've been finished for two weeks now. I took them to Catherine's accountant."

"You saw me sitting there all day and you didn't say anything?" he asked exasperated.

"If you'd had a heart attack over them I would've called an **ambulance**. You were just so cute when you insisted you could do them. I didn't want to rob of you of the joy of at least trying to do them," she said with a smile.

"Alright but you owe me," he said as he massaged shampoo into his hair.

"Here let me," Sara said as she entered the shower behind him.

"After all I figure I got the next half hour to begin paying you back," she said with a smile.

"And this time I assure you. There will be no arguments from me," Grissom said as he turned around capturing Sara's lips in a searing kiss.

Grissom decided he'd never again waist another minute doing his taxes. His time could be much better spent.


End file.
